At the present time pushbutton phones have now found their way into many homes. The conventional pushbutton phone can send numbers, but cannot send alphabetical characters. When the pushbutton phone is used, in order to exchange information between a user and for example, a bank, a specific pushbutton phone could send or input a figure or a symbol as information. Thus, a major problem encountered in such a pushbutton phone is that it can not send any alphabetical characters directly.